The Deadliest Nightshade
by Sailor Sunset
Summary: With the sweetest touch and taste, it became blindingly clear that evil is not always obvious. SasuFemNaru, somewhat AU
1. Wanderer

**Ahhhh I had to write something new. Please enjoy the story, its title may not make sense now but it will eventually. The pairing is SasuFemNaru, please remember that and don't bother flaming, please. Also, they're kids. If it gets mature, I'll change the rating, but that will be later on and for now, its T.**

**If characters go OOC, I apologise. I try to keep them as in character, but some characters won't be on purpose, i.e. Itachi (duh.)**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy :]**

_**A/N: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, I would be writing it, obviously. I evidently do not.**_

* * *

><p>The sea was both soft and sweepingly turbulent.<p>

Its white horses swept themselves up into royal blue pyres, frothing at their peaks, before colliding with the bay, a bubbling spray soaring upwards before raining back into the midnight depths. The depths were aquamarine, an emerald tint to the darkened surface. Tiny sparrows washed themselves in shallow patches, dipping themselves into the water elegantly before shaking the drops of salted water off their plumage. The water simmered, silent in its midst yet ominously waiting for something to interrupt its delicate routine waves. Across from the pier, was a small coastal shelf, and here, lay a girl who bathed her feet in the water absent-mindedly as she remained deep in thought.

Ripples sailed in all directions from where she dipped her toes. The water was cold as a small breeze swept past her, and she shivered, her feet reeling from the water and drawing up close to her. The silken purple night gown was no salvation from the cold, and it blustered weakly in the wind. Her hairs stood on end, and silvery hair glistened in the moonlight.

She weakly clutched a tiny green purse, tucking it away from sight as the cold breeze wore away. The sun had long ago sank below the horizon, leaving her to nought but her own company. The girls long hair coated her somewhat, giving her the slightest shred of warmth against any oncoming weather. She looked upward to the starry night. The lights in the village were off, the only light the occasional lamp used to light the dreary streets; the stars were clear, winding in a path of distant galaxies, tiny stars that were somehow huge (she still didn't get that) and a distant reddish planet.

The girl shivered, and curled up to conserve warmth. "I should count the stars," she whispered in a low voice. It was an effort to ignore the cold, that might become horrific sometime later. She pointed a dainty finger at each star, 'til her eyes gave in and she closed them. Sometime later, her breathing evened out, and the girl slumbered.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke thoughtlessly dragged himself down the path. He picked up the various stones and pebbles that littered the ground along the way. His coal eyes were looking toward the ground for the entirety of the small journey, and after collecting a considerable amount of rocks in his little satchel, he reached his destination. The wood creaked warningly beneath his feet, as it did every night, and squeaked in protest as he sat down on the end the long line of planks.<p>

Absent-mindedly, he brought out his satchel, fishing out a series of small rocks with his left hand, and picking one out with his right. Sasuke brought his obsidian gaze to the moonlit stretch of water, and a shine from a short distance away caught his eye; ignoring it, he lunged forward, skipping a rock across the somewhat unsettled sea before him. It bounced off the tiny rippled waves, being eventually enveloped by a larger one and sinking downwards.

When he was somewhat younger, his father would guide his hand, telling him what angle to throw it out, and providing surprising force to aid his throw. What he heard from his brothers friend told him that his father had died with a bad final memory. Sasuke had heard low mutterings of a '_coup d'etat'_, whatever that may or may not be. _It doesn't sound Japanese, though_, Sasuke thought silently. He had loved his father, despite his harshness and disappointment sometimes. Nor, was it because it was his duty to love him as his son. The opposite; Sasuke had loved him because Fugaku, though harsh and biting with his reprimands, truly wished the best for him at heart, and forced improvement upon him. The boy wondered whether he was glad for that.

Somehow, even though it was scarce that they had a 'love' based moment, Sasuke felt this horrific aching in every cell of his body. A choking in the back of his throat, something that prevented him from speaking, a pounding headache, a pain that was so intense, yet something that painkillers nor sleep could cure.

If only sleep would come.

Once again, a similar glimmer appeared in the corner of his eye, and Sasuke directed his gaze towards it, only to discover it to be what seemed to be hair.

His eyes widened, a thick blush coating his cheeks that was barely visible in the dim lighting of the moon. Sasuke was not one to flatter women, but the girl it belonged to was very pretty, at the least.

The hair was long and luscious at least, wavy at its ends. The boy imagined it to be a pain to tend to in the mornings, yet looking at it, it seemed so perfect. The girl attached to it, had her eyes closed, a hand resting on her stomach. The ebony haired boy studied her as intently as he could from such a distance, and began to notice the ribs that jutted out of her silken nightgown. She looked terribly underfed; it was such a shock to him. Sasuke found it hard to believe that someone was struggling to eat properly in a village like Konoha, which was a prosperous ninja village.

Yet somehow, he guessed she wasn't sleeping on a coastal shelf optionally, and she certainly didn't look as though she was fed very well at all. Dubiously, but with no other option, Sasuke decided that what he saw in front of him was a small angel who had lost her wings.

Sasuke watched her silently for half an hour, ignoring the Moon's slow travel across the night sky as time passed. After watching her slumber motionlessly, with only the rise and fall of her chest to indicate if she was breathing, the young boy skipped the rest of his rocks. He stood up, wary of the creak of the wood, as though the slightest noise would wake her up. It did not. The Uchiha walked away delicately, looking back and wondering if he was asleep at last, and if this was a dream.

He resolved to return another night, as he wandered back to the Uchiha district to sleep. Sleep came.

* * *

><p>In the early hours of morning, young Sasuke awoke, and trotted down the stairs, rubbing his eyes wearily and slipping his house slippers on as he entered the kitchen. His brother was already settled at the table, the only sign he had eaten the small crumbs that remained on his plate next to him. Itachi had, however, pushed it aside, reading a dull looking mission report and emitting almost inaudible sighs as he did so. Startled, he turned to his younger brother, and let a small smile show.<p>

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said nonchalantly, standing up and picking up the mission report. "What's made you get up so early?"

The young boy twiddled his thumbs, looking downward and trying to smother a blush that fought to flood his cheeks. "I'm just going out on a long walk, Nii-san."

Itachi's eyes visibly softened, and he ruffled Sasuke's hair in mistaken sympathy. Sasuke realised that his elder brother assumed that he was missing his dad, and needed time to think. "Thats mine, Otouto. I'll be here all day- I think Mother has gone out. She might be at the shrine..." Itachi's eyebrows knotted, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Take all the time you need, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his head lowered, nodding fervently, putting on his shoes and jacket and exiting the house swiftly. He paced quickly through the Uchiha district, soon realising that it was pointless; no one was up this time of morning, except Itachi, who just enjoyed mornings. He soon found himself on the path he had been on the night before. After a sufficient time walking peacefully, the pierhead came into view, and the boy stepped along the creaky wooden planks before settling at the end. He turned his head, to see if the girl was still there; the Uchiha squinted his eyes. As he looked, he couldn't even see the coastal shelf...

Sasuke saw a glint of silver in the water, and realised with an aching jolt that the tide would have come in by now. Shocked, he looked at the water and tried to see the glinting silver again; _there it is!_ Bracing himself, Sasuke put down his ninja bag and dived in somewhat gracefully.

Though he could swim fairly well, he had less than perfect sight in this salty ocean. His eyes stung, however Sasuke propelled himself forward, searching for that glint of silver he had saw before. It shone. His lungs burned, and he came up for air, swimming over, and there he saw, on a submerged coastal shelf, the young girl who he had seen the night before. Ducking under, he wrapped his arms around her (it felt almost as though she would break in his hold) and pulled with all his might. She came with little resistance; her body was light. Sasuke pulled her, and himself, over to the bay, pushing her limp body onto the grass before pulling himself up.

To his surprise, her hair was not silver at all; it was a bright, shining blonde, and it was incredibly long. It stuck to her like a second skin now that she was soaked with salty water, and it suddenly occurred to him that the rise and fall of her chest was terrifyingly slow.

"Crap! Crap. What did Itachi tell me about this?" Sasuke muttered to himself in a state of worry and horror. "100bpm, you don't need to liplock, just do 100bpm on her chest..."

Sasuke pressed his hands on her ribs, his arms completely straight as he pushed downwards in perfect beat. _What if I can't save her? What if she dies? _The compressions didn't seem to be working. _Kami-sama will never forgive me if I let an angel die..._

Wet, harsh coughing hit his eardrums, a sound that he was fully grateful for, as he saw the young girls eyebrows knot and heard the horrible, hacking coughs that rattled her chest. He moved to beside her, taking it upon himself to shakily slip and arm around the girls side and lift her upright. The coughing died down, and her eyes opened, and turned to him.

Bluer than the skies above him, and bluer than the sea below, were her eyes. Piercing, with cyan tones and wide, coal pupils that stared at him in shock and confusion. Her bones seemed as fragile as glass, and her collar bone jutted out. Sasuke waited for her to speak.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" she snorted loudly. She folded her arms in front of her chest, pouting. She looked at herself; the once beautiful, silken nightgown was marred with various sea debris, and it stuck to her. So did her hair; which too, had various miscellaneous bits of sea life in it. The angel looked him up and down, and looked downward, as though in submission. "...thank you."

Sasuke was fairly confused by these progressions. "What's your name?" he asked, deep in confusion. She lifted her head, and brush the hair off of her face, revealing whiskered cheeks, and a grin so bright that it could shame the sky.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the future Hokage!" she said cheekily, her eyes glinting with determination afresh. Sasuke nodded, one eyebrow raised at the young girl who had unchallenged mood-swings. "I'm gonna surpass..."

Sasuke looked at her, pondering her sudden stop in her loudly-voiced thoughts. Her eyes rolled back up into her head, and she fell into a heap, crumpling as easy as paper. The boy leaned down, heart pacing with worry as he took her pulse in her neck. It was a steady, strong pulse. _Thank God_, he muttered inwardly.

"Sasuke?" a deep voice resounded from behind him. He turned abruptly, locking sight with a pair of eyes as black as his own. "Otouto, what have you been doing? Is that little Naruto you have there?"

The young boy nodded, guiltily almost, and hooked his own hands behind his back as he looked downwards. "She was drowning, I saw her here last night, on the coastal shelf, but the tide came in and I..."

Itachi smiled, allowing a small laugh to come through. He closed his eyes, looking towards the clear sky. Today, Konoha was bathed in light, a beautiful sight to behold. The water was calm, and in it, you could see the Sun, a queen of all queens. Shining, unchallenged by any other star; the Sun made them thrive, by thriving itself. Though, he supposed, it would one day pass away, like any other star. "Its quite alright, Sasuke. Let's go home."

The elder Uchiha picked up the almost weightless young girl, and with Sasuke in tow, proceeded back to the Uchiha district. Sasuke took a glance at the young Naruto. Despite her spindly limbs and gaunt looking body, he had never heard such a strong voice, though many times he had heard her stutter. Such confidence was almost enviable.

_Perhaps she is an angel,_ he mused silently.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke quietly. She did not open her eyes, instead listening intently to her surroundings. Instead of cold air and water teasing her sides, there was something warm and insulating enveloping her, and she was wearing clothes that felt odd on her, not accustomed to her shape, unlike her others.<p>

She turned onto her side, hair lolling over onto her face, a familiar feel in odd surroundings. _Why am I here?_ Pondering that, she realised that someone had saved her life, and she had yelled at them, and then passed out. Cosy and comfortable, she drew up her legs to her chest, before wondering exactly where she was. Warily, she opened her eyes, wincing at the light that seeped through. It was all... cream.

_This must be Sasuke's room_, she thought absent-mindedly. On the walls, there were picture frames. One of his father and him, one of them all as a family, and one of him and his brother. They were hung up in dark wooden frames, and looked very... well, family-like.

She hooked her legs out of bed, knocking into an unfamiliar bedside table and stumbling into a yet again unfamiliar wall. Leaning against it, she rubbed her eyes, and spotted a pair of slippers by the bed. Naruto slipped into them, and began to wonder what exactly she was wearing. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a very casual yukata; a small white and red fan was emblazoned on the left breast, and very autumn like patterns and colours were on it. She shrugged, stumbling out into the hallway. The floors were varnished dark wood, and the doorways were also. The entire house was very tasteful, she noted. Walking into the kitchen, she was met with a pair of coal eyes, but a smile unlike Sasuke or Itachi.

"Mikoto-san!" Naruto squealed, happiness enveloping her as she threw herself at the woman's midriff, gripping her tightly as the woman had the air squeezed out of her. The woman smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair before gently prying the girl off of her. "I haven't seen you since the last festival!"

Mikoto nodded. "I was the one who dressed you, it was not one of the boys."

Naruto expressed a sigh of relief, a blush flooding her cheeks as she fiddled with the obi of her yukata. "Mikoto-san..." Naruto lowered her head, and she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly as she stuttered, trembling and trying to get her words out. "Thank you very much for this yukata, and for letting me in your home... could you help with my hair, please?"

The woman glanced at her hair, double-taking when she saw the tats that riddled it and the various objects entangled in said tats. The mother felt a slight pinch of sympathy for the girl, as she knew how immaculate Naruto had her hair- and how difficult it must be to maintain. Mikoto nodded, grabbing a small brush and sitting Naruto down.

As Mikoto battled various tats in her hair and removed odd items and tried to tackle the frizz that had developed from the salty water, the girl remained deep in thought. Worriedly, a lead-like weight settled in her stomach as she remembered why she had slept there that night. Though the night sky was fascinating, and much clearer away from street lights, it was far from optional; her landlady had kicked her out that night, as she did many, with a perplexing statement:

"Demons don't sleep, right?"

Naruto bent her head slightly, tears of anger and confusion filling her eyes. She blinked them back, only letting one sleep that she quickly wiped away. _Why? What did I do wrong?_ She blinked back more tears that threatened to leak out. As the Uchiha's mother finished working through her hair, the small girl turned around and buried her shaking head in her midriff, searching desperately for solace.

"Naruto," she murmured, running her fingers through the young girls hair. "Naruto..."

There was little comfort she could provide to the tearful little girl.

"I will go home now, thank you very much Mikoto-san," Naruto grinned, forcing a wide smile onto her face and bowing slightly. She tied her hair up into a lengthy ponytail, before slipping out of her house slippers and walking barefoot away. Mikoto felt a twinge of pain strike her in the chest as she saw Naruto walk away, evidently upset about something.

The Uchiha mother waved, guilt smothering her as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto kept her line of sight directly at the cobblestones below, ignoring the sharp pains as various stones went into her feet as she tread along the path. <em>I should have wore shoes last night,<em> she thought painfully as she walked. She felt the stare of disgusted villagers boring into the sides of her head, and felt the knocking pain of a stone hitting her in the back of her head. Naruto stumbled, tears filling her eyes as she hurried to stand back up, brushing off her yukata as quickened her pace. Faint shouts could be heard, from both kids and mothers alike as she desperately tried to cross the marketplace without incident.

"Why don't you just die?" an elderly woman hissed in her ear, making Naruto wince and quicken her fast pace to a jog as she tried to get away from the harsh jibes at her, the painful words that just had no foundation. Why she deserved all of this, was beyond her. She felt glass cut her leg, and the sound of a smash shortly behind her. Her eyes quickened to fill with tears.

_Why is it that nobody wants to speak to me?_

She rushed up the stairs to her apartment, closing her eyes tightly to ignore the whisperings that she could hear below, and sometimes the loud insults that resounded from the more bitter ones. The blonde didn't get it. Naruto just didn't understand why she was so hated. She didn't feel as though she had done anything particularly heinous, nothing that would really harm anyone. She rarely even performed pranks anymore. It was completely beyond her what she had done to deserve this treatment.

As she slipped the key in her lock, and slid the door open, she felt a harsh push on her back that caused her to tumble into her own apartment. The door slammed behind her.

Naruto wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata. Showing her tears, she decided would make her weaker. Show everyone that it hurt. She knew it did, they probably knew it too, but never, ever would she admit it to their faces. She walked towards the small bedroom, and sat down on her bed. She had woken up in Sasuke's room, and in there, there had been pictures, pictures of him and his family. There had been someone there to take the pictures, someone to take the pictures with...

_So much more than I'll ever have._

Somehow, jealousy filled her, filled her to the brim, from her fingertips to her toes, she was oh so jealous, so jealous that someone could have companions, people to speak to that wouldn't ridicule him, criticise him and hate him. Naruto was jealous. Irrevocably jealous.

She sobbed.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi took a long, thoughtful draw on his pipe.<p>

This Hokage garb had been far too fancy for Minato, he recalled. Only at the Hokage meetings would the young man be caught wearing them, stating that it made him feel old. Then again, he was not a Hokage for very long anyway; as any mighty Hokage, however, he had sacrificed his life for the greater good. Silently, Sarutobi paid due respect to him. Looking up at the sky, he faintly remembered that that was the blue that had been so sharp and coloured in his eyes.

His newborn daughter had had those eyes too.

Closing his eyes, he puffed out smoke that swirled upwards like a grey-scale dragon. He had been fully prepared to retire, in his old age. Though, if his successor passed away, it was his duty to take up the Hokage title again, as he was still alive. Though when he passed, (he suspected soon) they would have to recruit another Hokage.

Looking over this large, busy village, he wondered about Uzushiogakure. Konohagakure was a successful, flourishing village, full of diverse ninja clans and plenty of civilian businesses. Trade was good, and they held good relationships with most villages, considering the ninja war a good few years ago. Uzushiogakure, was mere ruins now, a wrecked village that was completely destroyed. It was home to the Uzumaki clan, the clan of longevity and chakra that was both plentiful and powerful. Those born into it, were almost destined to live many years. They were mostly red-headed, also- evidenced by Kushina.

How rare, for a Jinchuuriki to survive extraction. Somehow, though, it seemed strikingly common in the Uzumaki generation to survive unlikely situations. _What a pity Minato never inherited that trait._

"Hiruzen-sensei!"

Sarutobi turned, and smiled softly at his former student. "Jiraiya. Come here." The man complied, stepping out onto the balcony, the humid air stifling as he overlooked the village. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Jiraiya snorted, his deep voice resonating. The teacher remembered a time, that seemed not so long ago- when he was younger, a brand new jounin, when he had taught his team. They had, all in all, turned out odd. Tsunade had become a master of healing techniques but had left to gamble, and grew a chest somewhere along the line, the man in front of him spied on the Akatsuki and ended up writing porn, and the other one became a mad scientist and potential paedophile, by the looks of it. There was no one who had turned out normal; they were all blatant extremes. _How very odd._

"Its about Minato's girl." He turned to Sarutobi, sighing. "Itachi tells me that she must have been kicked out last night, because she slept on a coastal shelf. Fugaku's youngest found her drowning when the tide came in." He shook his head, white hair waving as Jiraiya thought deeply about the young outcast. "I don't think making the subject taboo will solve anything right now, Hiruzen-sensei."

Sarutobi looked downward, feeling a slight pinch of guilt as he thought about the grinning young girl. "Are you suggesting she leaves? Where will she go? She is so young, Jiraiya." The Third Hokage looked out to the busy village that was bustling with people. "This wasn't what Minato intended at all."

"He was an idealist," Jiraiya stated bluntly. "Its not always a good thing, but it sounds like one." He shut his eyes and leaned on the fence that overlooked the village. "I think we don't really have very many options here. She is bloody traumatized, Hiruzen-sensei. On her own, she's a grinning, bouncing ball of confidence, but the moment she gets a bad look from a villager, she's a trembling mess."

"So your suggestion is to shelter her from it for a few years?" Sarutobi questioned. "Where will you take her? To other villages?"

"I have a small house in Lightning Country. We'll stay there. Do I have permission to leave Konoha with her?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Do you even have hers yet? You have mine. Remember that she's involved in this too." He paused after this, stopping himself speaking as though trying to phrase his words properly. "Why are you taking it upon yourself to take care of his daughter, anyway?"

The man stopped, thinking about it himself. "I owe him one. I think we all do, since he saved Konoha. Right, Hiruzen-sensei?"

As Jiraiya walked away, Sarutobi stared at his back, and began to feel incredibly old, as he realized that 4 generations of ninja were below him now. _Jiraiya did, eventually, become... mature._

* * *

><p>Naruto was interrupted by a light knocking at the door.<p>

Realising that she still had tears in her eyes after all this time, she scrubbed at her eyes, rubbing frantically as she dashed out the door and prepared for any pissed off villagers wrath as she warily opened the door. She looked out, preparing for the worst-

"Naruto!" Jiraiya grinned, ruffling the girls tenderly cared to locks. She pouted in dismay, fixing her hair before returning his wide, toothy grin. He smiled, before letting a more somber look cross his face. "I have an offer for you, Naruto."

Naruto tilted her head, a silent question.

"I'm going to be heading off for a few years, to Lightning Country. I have the Hokage's permission to take you with me, if you want. We'll train, I'll feed you, you won't have to worry. You don't have to come with me. But, I highly suggest you do."

The young girl was left fairly dumbstruck by the suggestion. Jiraiya was a friend of the Third Hokage, and therefore a friend of hers. He had often walked around with her, and they had eaten together and laughed. Sometimes, when the Third was busy with Hokage duties, Jiraiya would look after her, but it was another thing to go to another country with him.

Somehow, it bothered her that she wasn't really bothered at all by leaving Konoha. Naruto felt a bit disturbed that she didn't really feel very much attachment to this village, aside from the Hokage, Mikoto, those two boys, and Iruka. Jiraiya too, of course. Surely she should have felt more compassion for it-

"I will give you 'til the end of tomorrow to decide. I'll be by the gates tomorrow afternoon at 6, bring all your clothes. I'll have the food, and so on and so forth. Just bring all the necessary clothes, personal belongings. Though I wouldn't bring anything big, since Lightning country isn't close." Jiraiya smiled at the still speechless little girl. "Come on, lets go for ramen."

She did not object.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned as he heard Itachi's low voice calling his name. He would have rather remained in bed. He had gone out for one of his midnight walks after a difficult case of insomnia, and now he was so tired. Why was Itachi so determined to get him up anyway?<p>

"Sasuke." Itachi sounded irritated. "Get up!"

The young boy wondered what he had done, or what someone else had done, to tickle his temper. "Why? What's up?"

Itachi sighed. The young Uchiha supposed that he may have misread irritation for concern. "That Naruto girl you fished off of that coastal shelf wants to speak to you." Sasuke pulled himself up, pushing the blankets off of himself and slipping into his house slippers. Still wearing loose black pyjamas, he stumbled into the hallway, trying to open his eyes enough to actually tell what was going on to an extent that wasn't useless.

He saw lengthy, silken blonde hair trail along the floor as the girl bowed deeply at the doorstep. Sasuke replied in a less than dignified manner; "Wha-?"

Naruto enveloped him in a big, tight hug, and her grip did not relent until Sasuke made a considerate effort to pry her arms off of him. She had an iron grip, he decided silently. "Thank you very very much for helping me the other night, Sasuke." She paused, trying to articulate her sentences in a polite manner. "I... I really needed the help. Thank you."

The obsidian-eyed Uchiha looked, and was, helplessly confused. "Why are you coming to apologise now?" _At this bloody time in the morning? Jeez..._

He saw her reel, as if sensing the cranky bitterness in his tone. It was as though he'd physically bitten at her with his words, somehow. She began to stutter. "W-Well, you see, I'm... I'm going away to Lightning Country today, and I... I wanted to say thank you, and erm..."

Sasuke felt a pang of annoyance at that. Why was she going? As stupid as it was, perhaps whimsical, he wouldn't have minded if she'd have stayed. He... might go as far to say that he wanted her to stay, but then again, he'd only spoken to her once. It was just that warm, if sometimes nervous aura that she gave off, made him feel comfortable and safe. _Happy, too... _

"and... erm, I'd like to write to you, if that's okay," she finished nervously, tapping her fingertips together and fiddling with her clothes as she nervously awaited his reply. Naruto bit her lip.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. "Itachi, can you write down the address for me?"

Another deep sigh. "Yeah, okay Otouto. You do need to learn it, though..."

"Just write it down!"

The two children heard the faint scribbling of a pen, and Itachi opened the door to the kitchen and passed a small piece of paper to Sasuke, who then passed it to Naruto. The young girl tucked it in her pocket, and let loose a beaming smile, that sent a flooding blush to his cheeks upon sight. Though sometimes anxious, Sasuke decided that the angel he had met had a beautiful, beautiful smile, brighter than any he had ever seen.

"Thank you... Sasuke?" She winced, as though fearing she were wrong.

"Yeah, Sasuke, its Sasuke." He smiled, though it was smaller and not as warming as hers. He could, however, guarantee it was genuine. "You're welcome, Naruto."

She giggled, her cheeks rosy as she began casual conversation with the young boy.

Itachi, tucked away in the kitchen, closed his eyes, but allowed a small smile to creep up on his face upon hearing the animated debates and conversation that Naruto and Sasuke spoke about so wildly.

_Its as though they've been friends for a long time..._ he thought oddly, before shaking off the thought and continuing to listen to the somewhat sweet conversation that passed between the two naïve children.

* * *

><p>"Get off my hair, old man!"<p>

The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow at the young girl, before chuckling and continuing to ruffle her hair. "I wish you the best of luck, Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya and you will have a fabulous journey. Let us pray it is a safe one." Looking down at the young girl, she was as thin as ever. Though, with Jiraiya's care, it was doubtful that would be for long.

"Thanks," she smiled, hooking the backpack onto her shoulder once again. "I'll see you later, old man." She turned to the Uchiha's. Though she only knew Mikoto faintly, she had come to see her again, a small gesture that tickled her and made her feel warm and happy in the pit of her stomach; even if it was just to wave her off. With her, she had brought her two sons.

Itachi had wished her the best of luck. Though she had scarcely spoke to him, she got the feeling that his tone of voice that was cold at first glance, had warm, kind undertones. She smiled at him once again, feeling happy that someone had the decency to treat her as a person, unlike so many others she could recall.

Sasuke, stood on height with her, gave her a big big hug, and shot her a warm smile. Though she had known him for little to no time at all, Naruto felt as though that was a rarity, and treasured seeing that wonderful smile. _He should smile more_, she thought absent mindedly.

"I promise I'll write letters lots, but you have to write back you know!" Naruto grinned, giggling as she said it. "I'll tell you how I'm doing! You'll have to tell me what its like back here, too."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Tell me what Lightning country is like, too. I've never been. Take a picture, will you?"

"I will!" Naruto smirked. "Don't forget to tell me what jutsus you've learned, too! I'll try and learn some supercool ones." Sasuke agreed, and the adults looked at them in awe, amazed by the lack of ignorance emitted by the young boy towards the girl, normally exhibited by anyone who had witnessed the heinous behaviour of the villagers towards the girl. She wrapped his arms around him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I'll miss you."

Jiraiya hurried her along, and the girl waved, hair fluttering in the warm breeze as she stepped away from Konoha, and waved with a smile to those that stood by the gate waving back. As they grew too distant to see, Naruto fumbled in her pocket for the piece of paper. Looking at it, she felt a butterfly-like feeling in her tummy.

"29, Uchiha District, huh..."

* * *

><p><strong>I probably shouldn't have started a new story just as I'm finishing off a really really old one, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. I love writing, dammit. <strong>

**REALLY WANT REVIEWS! PLEASEEEE :] thank youuuuu. x**


	2. Oblivious

**A/N: Oh thank you all so much for reading this! I think you'd better get down to reading it. This chapter is just kind of sweet, and nice to read. Nothing too stressful or WAAAAR!-ish here. Which is good, because I've been reading too much of that recently and its really getting me stressed out (how stupid is that.), haha! Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic. Here is your update! Also about the addresses going from smallest to largest. Thats what letters are like in Japan! Hahaha. Time to read!**

**(13th February; I added in a pagebreak. I can't believe I forgot to add in one! Its a change between days. I'm such a fool. I'm very sorry D;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzumaki Naruto<br>Lightning Country  
>Kumogakure<br>Matsuyama District  
>12-3<strong>_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_  
><em><strong>Fire Country<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konoha-gakure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uchiha District<strong>_  
><em><strong>29-1<strong>_

_To Sasuke,_

_It's been a long 2 years... I'd be pushing 3, if I stayed here much longer. Lightning country sure is beautiful, you know. Though, a small walk here consists of a mountain or two; there are a lot of glades, as I've realised over these years. Did you get the photo I sent you last time? It sure is beautiful here. The hot springs are so nice too, though I'm not very keen on the mixed gender ones..._

_Though Jiraiya-sensei loves them, he's always staring at the women in them... he calls it research. I swear to God, those books should make him a sexual offender. Anyway, the springs here are really nice, and so are the people. Oddly enough, tons of people ask for Jiraiya's autograph after writing those books, though I could have sworn one of his books wasn't as popular..._

_Anyway, there was some huge storm last night! It felt like the house was going to fall apart, Jiraiya thought I was worrying too much. The lightning was horrible, though... if that's why this is called Lightning Country, why is the Fire Country called that? This doesn't make very much sense... Anyway, I'm getting on the boat in a few days. We'll be sailing past loads of little smaller islands, to get past two countries, so it'll be a winding trip. I can't wait to be home, even though my apartment is, and was a complete and utter mess. It'll be nice to see Konoha when I look out my window again._

_I've missed you too. Even though we only spent a day or so together, these letters are something to look forward to every so often. I'm glad you send them; thanks, even though you can be really late sometimes and other times, they'll be really short! Jeez. Is Itachi okay these days? How's Mikoto-san?_

_I really do miss the busy-like loudness of Konoha, sometimes. Though big, bustling cities can get really boring and irritating, they're a welcome difference to this. I won't deny that its nice to open your door and hear nothing but the wind and wildlife, however... it sure is nice to have company, even if that company doesn't treat you well or speak to you._

_I told you about Tsunade-san, right? She came to see me a few times. Her and Jiraiya-sensei drank so much sake, I couldn't believe it you know! Dear Lord, her boobs are huge too! From what I hear, she was on a team with Jiraiya, but she looks so young! She's awfully strong too, she ruptured the ground completely on a nearby training field. Its near rubble now! I hope I can become like her- she had to go, though. She says that, but she went off with some strange lady with a pet pig._

_Whatever. Anyway, I'll post this in the morning- write back as soon as you get it! Otherwise, I won't get it, I'll probably be gone. When I get back, we'll go out to the festival! I'm sure its on soon, right? I always see your mum there, so I hope we can go together! I left the yukata your mum gave me in my old wardrobe, by the way, so she should have taken it back by now._

_Miss you Sasuke! See ya soon. Find enclosed a picture of me sleeping that Jiraiya took drunk with Tsunade._

_Write back A.S.A.P.!_

_From,_

_the Number One Uzumaki Naruto, a.k.a. The Future Hokage_

_x_

* * *

><p>Naruto tucked away the letter, putting down the ink-dip pens that were so fashionable here in the mountains. Though she couldn't deny the pretty outcome that was so calligraphic from the quill-like tool, it was a pain to use, and she was scared of getting ink blotches on her work and having to start again.<p>

"Are you done yet? I'm working on a manuscript, and I need that ink!"

The girl sighed, placing the lid on the ink pot and passing it over to Jiraiya, giving him a brief note before passing him the pen also. "Wait, I need to write his name on the front of the envelope!"

She slipped the letter in to the envelope, sealing it carefully before writing 'Sasuke' on the front, as warily as she could with the ink pen- "Goddammit! I got an ink blotch on the edge!"

Jiraiya peeked over her shoulder, white hair tickling her head. He sighed. "Don't be so whiny. Write the address on it too, moron. I'll get a bird to deliver it."

Dipping the pen in the ink carefully, she wrote the delivery address, from largest geographical location to smallest, as was typical in Japanese addresses. Satisfied with her letter, she passed her utensils back to her sensei as he called a messenger bird in. Though it was typically used to deliver messages to the Hokage, such as reports on Naruto's wellbeing and training, Sarutobi was not one to get angry. This would most likely not bother him, and he would just pass it to the Uchiha's without incident. It was excusable.

The young girl tucked the letter into a pouch tied to the bird, and she fed it sunflower seeds til it was satisfied. Chirping what seemed to be a thanks, it set off, heading south west.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uchiha Sasuke<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fire Country<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konoha-gakure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uchiha District<strong>_  
><em><strong>29-1<strong>_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_  
><em><strong>Lightning Country<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kumogakure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Matsuyama District<strong>_  
><em><strong>12-3<strong>_

_To Naruto,_

_That photo was really nice, the one you took from the mountain. It must have been difficult to get up there, though, by the looks of it. Jiraiya writes that "Icha Icha" series, doesn't he? My sensei loves them, he constantly reads them instead of actually training us. We recently got sorted into genin teams, but we only have a two man cell right now. I assume you must be on our team then, but you're not back yet. Iruka-sensei must have organised it that way, or something or other._

_There's a really annoying girl on my team. She just won't shut up; she constantly talks about me, to me. I don't think she realises, that upon living with myself, I know quite a bit about myself. She seems to find it necessary to repeat it to me, for God knows what reason. Sakura, her name is. Do you remember her? Probably not. But she's annoying. Really annoying._

_You always ask silly questions like that, though I guess it really doesn't make very much sense if you think about it. I guess its not down to to what the country is like all the time, I guess. Its just called what its called. Speaking of countries, though, you'll be going past a few smaller islands on your way here, as you said. I think one of them, is, uh, what was it? Whirlpool Country? Uzushiogakure was completely obliterated I hear, I can't quite remember why._

_You'll be going pretty close to Wave Country, too. That's a pretty small country, however its really foggy and beautiful there, I think. Eerie, though. Watch out for it._

_This photo of you is really weird, by the way. Its a bit odd that you're hanging off your bed in your own sleep. How can you sleep like that?_

_Hmph, I guess I miss you too. Though you should be grateful I even reply to your letters rather than complaining about when you get them or their length. Itachi's okay, he's training to be a Jounin already, so he's constantly studying for his exams and practicing in the training grounds all day long. He can hardly ever help me with my homework... Mum's okay, the festivals soon though. She tries to help out with setting up the decorations, so she's kind of busy. I don't think she's even in right now..._

_I'd rather be in the countryside, its too loud here. People are constantly chattering about useless things that nobody actually cares about. Lightning Country sounds a lot better than this, its too loud here. People are getting excited over nothing._

_Tsunade? She's one of the Sannin, along with the other guy that isn't even in Konoha anymore. I think she's an expert medical ninja, funnily enough. Itachi talks about her as though she's very formidable, so I can imagine her blowing up a field or two with her fist, from what I know. Jiraiya was on a team with her and the other guy, I think; they were a great asset in the Shinobi war, according to Iruka-sensei. He's been missing you, by the way._

_I've written back soon enough, stop moaning. Mums taking us all to the festival, anyway._

_I'll see you soon, Naruto._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Itachi laughed from over his shoulder, chuckles reverberating due to the deep tones of his elder brothers voice. "Even with the girl you like, you can't help but be cold?"<p>

The younger Uchiha snorted angrily. "Hn! As if I like that idiot. She writes too much on these letters. I don't care that much about them." In direct contradiction to his words, Sasuke carefully folded up his received letter, slipping it back into his envelope and placing it on the mantelpiece. He blew lightly on the ink of his freshly-written letter, leaving the ink to dry for but seconds as he folded it up and slipped it into a letter that had near perfect calligraphic print on the front of the correct address and Naruto in perfect Katakana.

"You've wrote almost as much as her, Sasuke-" Itachi pointed out, face filled with mirth at Sasuke's dismay. As though making out that his opinion didn't matter to him, his younger brother pointedly ignored the truth of that comment, instead feeding the messenger bird and placing his letter in its pouch. The bird flew away to the north east. "Not to mention, you did write as soon as you got the letter."

"Whatever, Itachi." Sasuke turned away, as though he didn't need Itachi's approval. Leaving the house, he wondered whether the older Uchiha had spied the faint rosy pink that dusted his cheekbones. That was not to say, that he liked Naruto, far from it. It was just, you know, he felt rude not replying to her stupid letters, and you know, he just didn't like Itachi constantly questioning him, he had his own reasons, and-

Sasuke mentally told himself to shut up before proceeding to help his mother with redecoration.

* * *

><p>Itachi felt so tired from reading all those useless mission reports, and this was one of the few mornings that he did not feel as though he should get early to cook and relax. Sadly, this was also one of the few mornings that actually required him to do so. His younger brother came bounding down the stairs, rattling off about how Itachi and Mikoto needed to get ready immediately so they could go welcome the young girl back at the gates.<p>

He wondered whether she needed to be welcomed back, before deciding that it would most likely be courteous to do so. The Uchiha was just so tired. He had to read an extremely detailed mission report from a determined young genin on the Daimyo's wifes' cat, and write a quick summary and approval at the bottom. It was hell, because although he had heard that story countless times before, if he missed a vital detail, it could risk him his status. Itachi sighed, head in hands as he heard his younger brother pacing the house. He came into the kitchen.

"Nii-san, are you ready? We're going in five minutes."

Itachi chuckled. "Has she become the object of your affections over these years, Sasuke? You aren't half rushing us off to see her. Its awfully early, you know."

The younger Uchiha spluttered, quick to comment on Itachi's assumption. "No! Don't be stupid, I don't- er, I don't like her! She just wrote letters and I feel mean, you know? I-"

The small chuckle that came from Itachi earlier rose into a half-laugh, and he ruffled his little brothers hair, as he stood up from the table and moved over to the sink. Splashing cold water on his face, he saw the reflection of Sasuke fixing his hair hurriedly in the window, from where Itachi had ruffled it. He stifled a laugh; though, he couldn't deny the old-fashioned sweetness of a long-distance crush, with sweet letters to one another.

He heard his mum fussing over her looks, asking Sasuke how she looked (an awful question to ask a man, it was a gamble- say the wrong thing and prepare yourself for punishment) and patting her make-up on carefully. Itachi had always believed his mum was a beautiful woman, as most young kids believed. She had a sweet nature that was unmistakeable, too.

Oddly enough, it appeared young Sasuke had fallen in love with a diverse young girl, from what he read in the most recent letters. It was difficult to tell in the pictures whether she had gained any weight, however he hoped she had. Her weight had been startling.

Itachi heard the front door open, and Sasuke stroll outside. As Sasuke walked, Mikoto called into the house. "Itachi, are you coming? Hurry up, Naruto will arrive in a minute!"

The boy placed his work on the side, and saw, tucked by the mirror, a scented spray for males. Chuckling, shaking his head and feeling happy for his little brother, Itachi walked through the hallway and out of the house, locking the door behind him as Sasuke hurried on ahead.

_I don't think Sasuke really knows what he feels for that girl. I'm glad that of all girls it could have been, though, it was her._

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the gates, nervously tapping his feet (though, he supposed nobody else would see it as nervous; but as far as he knew, he never fidgeted) as he waited impatiently for her. His elder brother smirked at him, only further antagonising him, and his mother spoke calmly with the Hokage, who too was waiting with them.<p>

"Hokage-sama, what do you think Naruto will be like?" she smiled. "I doubt she'll be as thin anymore."

The Third Hokage smiled, his voice low and raw from age as he said, "I have no idea. I don't know what Jiraiya is like to train, I only know what he's like to be trained, since I trained him a lot." He lit his pipe, taking a deep pull on it and looking upwards, smoke seeping from his chapped lips before he blew it out, the smoke swirling delicately. "I can feel their chakra; they're almost here. In fact-"

"_SAAAAASUUUUKEEEE!_"

"-I think they're here."

A blonde blur bounced to the gate, stopping abruptly and panting for breath, hands on her knees as she waited for her mentor to catch up with her. The girl placed her oversized backpack onto the ground next to her; she stood up, finally having caught her breath, and the Uchiha family almost reeled from her difference.

A thin, flat ribcage had toned to leave no bone visible, and had allowed perky breasts to develop. Her waist dipped in visibly, before flourishing outwards to allow for her hips and thighs. Naruto had become a woman, a toned one; with toned, fit legs, and hips that were softly curvaceous. Though, there was signs she was far from her late teens, like her round face and big, broad smile, and the fact that though her curves were evident, they were not big enough to be very womanly. Her stomach, only slightly visible from where her shirt had ridden up, showed firm muscles, from training. They realised she must have trained everyday, and the healthy glow on her skin confirmed that.

"It's been such a long time!" she panted, brushing hair off of the sides of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Looking around, Naruto smiled, recognising the large gates with the letters "A" and "N" imprinted on, with calligraphic hiragana. She also recognised the small buildings, the faces carved into the mountain, and the Hokage tower in the distance. "This really makes a difference to the countryside in Lightning Country..."

Naruto choked on her own saliva as her mentor slapped her in the back, causing her to topple over onto the floor and heave for breath. "That's what you get for running ahead! The village isn't going anywhere," Jiraiya scolded, before leaning down and pulling the young girl up by the collar of her shirt. "You're so impatient!"

"I know, I know! But I haven't been here for so long!" Naruto grinned. She turned to the Hokage, broad grin on her face as she hugged him tight. "Old man, you reek of smoke."

The Hokage chuckled, shaking his head at the young eccentric girl that had flourished so much since he had last seen her. Though he did his best to take her out to eat as often as he could, he was not always there to look after her, and she had become shockingly thin. It was nice to see Minato's child so beautiful, with eyes once filled with pain so filled to the brim with happiness and determination. Though but a few sparing moments Minato had spent with his daughter, Hiruzen recognised true, unbridled love in those eyes that were so very alike.

Jiraiya had truly taken in this girl and changed her. Or perhaps, just brought out what was behind the fear and pain.

Naruto smiled at him, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as well as she could despite her slight shortcomings in height. She nodded at him, before turning to the Uchiha's, and proceeding to greet them respectively, starting with a young, supposedly nonchalant boy, that had a rosy tone dusting pale cheeks.

"Sasuke! I've been reading all your letters these past couple of years." She smiled, patting the backpack she had set beside her. "I still have them with me! Thanks for writing, even though you sound like you've become a bit of an asshole these past years." Naruto grinned, pinching his cheek as he snorted at her.

"Hn. I only wrote to you cause I felt mean not replying."

The girl pouted, but Itachi shook his head as he heard the bite in Sasuke's comment that his younger brother probably didn't. He couldn't help but think this was all quite harsh, though he was glad Naruto had built up the resolve and determination over the years (and probably through various sarcastic letters from Sasuke with many of those comments in) in order to ignore those comments and simply bounce back from them. _What a bite he has in his words._

"I hope you'll feel at home, Naruto-san. I assume you've not passed your exam, then?" Itachi said, looking her up and down in a search for her headband.

She shook her head, blushing in embarrassment. "I couldn't in Lightning Country, they would obviously only give me a headband to Kumogakure... and my loyalties lie here, obviously! Since I'm going to be Hokage and stuff." Her voice became progressively upbeat as she spoke.

Sasuke snorted at her, but the slight curl of his lips gave away his fondness for the upbeat girl, and somehow, Itachi could see very blatantly in Sasuke's expression that he held a slight romantic affection for her, however slight it may be.

"And stop pretending you didn't want to write those letters, lying bastard." Naruto wrapped her arms affectionately around his neck, pulling him in for a tight, bone-crushing hug. Though his younger brother reeled from the tightness and looked like his breath had been squeezed out of him, he reluctantly hugged her back.

Abruptly, Mikoto, who had been smiling silently for so long her presence had been near forgotten, spoke up. "Naruto-san, the festival is tomorrow, you know? Come along with me, dear! I'll get you a yukata ready, just come pick." Her smile was warming, and no one in this town had ever made her feel so welcomed. Except maybe the Hokage himself.

She smiled, and nodded. "Just give me a moment will you? My hairs falling out. Ero-sennin, come help."

Jiraiya sighed, and began to grumble as he tugged her hair out of its tightly knotted bun. "You should just get it cut. It's longer than mine, it'll just get in the way if you don't!"

Her hair tumbled to the ground. Her hair was relatively straight and obedient, though it had slight kinks in from where she had knotted it tightly up into a bun. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the sheer length of it, however. It piled up somewhat on the floor, and it was shimmering, gorgeous and glowing as Naruto tugged at it, twirling it around her fingers. It was flowing, and seemed almost endless. The youngest Uchiha also imagined that it would be quite heavy, too; a couple of pounds, or so.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's bemused expression. "There wasn't any hairdressers in Lightning Country, and somehow, I feel as though I shouldn't cut it..." She sighed in dismay as she saw that dust and dirt had gotten on her hair, and she shook it off as Jiraiya bound it into a pony tail that allowed it to hover off the ground by a few centimetres.

"You need to learn to tie it into a knot! You're no help, Ero-sennin," the girl pouted, poking the ponytail with dismay evident as it dangled precariously above the ground. "Mikoto-san, I'll come now! Just let me go put my stuff back in my apartment."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Itachi placed a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'll come with you," his deep, but somehow kind voice stated, while Sasuke nodded in reluctant agreement. The grinning young girl nodded, motioned for them to follow her and picked up her baggage as she waved energetically to the others.

The youngest Uchiha grew somewhat anxious.

* * *

><p>The blonde haired Uzumaki dropped her baggage in shock, as the door swung open and hit the wall with a light tap. The Uchiha siblings gazed in from behind her, and admired their handiwork.<p>

The floors had been swept and varnished, once dirty floorboards glistening beneath her feet. The walls were painted a calm cream, and alike to the floorboards, all the door frames too were varnished. Everything had been cleaned and dusted, organised and the window that was once smashed had been replaced. Everything looked so... oddly homely, considering Naruto had never really considered this house that homely considering the lack of any family to share it with.

She stepped away from her abandoned baggage and warily pushed the door to her bedroom open, and felt her eyes widen at the sight of the bed covers that had been replaced and pulled taut, the pillows had been replaced and propped up carefully. Her wardrobe was tidy, her slippers placed at the bottom.

Lo and behold, the icing on the cake; on the walls, was every photo that she had sent Sasuke in her absent. They were framed, hung on the sides of her bedroom. Pictures with Jiraiya, all from Lightning Country, the one of her sleeping, odd photos that her sensei and her had taken here and there. There was even one of her a year ago, setting up for the festival with Mikoto.

Naruto felt tears prickle her eyes, as she realised- as slow as her realisation may have been- that it had been the Uchiha's, who had painted her walls, varnished her floors, replaced her broken and battered items that had been sold to her either in mistake or in a state of decay by the villagers. Turning around, tears falling from her eyes, she saw Itachi smiling slightly, Sasuke allowing a small curl of the lips (which might have been a smile) to crawl up onto his face, and their mum sweetly smiling.

Tears began to stream down, far beyond Naruto's control, as she realised that there were people that cared about her and her well being, people that had been waiting for her return, people that wanted her in this village. People who loved her, and she in turn, loved.

She considered choking out a thank you, but decided it would probably come out as a tearful gasp. Instead, she bowed her head, allowing her tears to stain the floor, before dashing towards them and barrelling into them, wrapping her arms around the three. They laughed, and Sasuke shook his head. He'd been expecting a thank you, however he surmised that this was the equivalent, in her tearful state.

The pit of his stomach felt faintly warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it me or was this chapter like, a filler? I dunno. The name of the story will become clear. And because this chapter didn't have very much plot significance (well it did but not as much as some chapters will) I'll bring out another in the next week. I apologise for neglecting my other story but there is so much PLOT in the other one. Besides this one is a whole new world for me, whereas I know the ending and stuff for the other one.**

**Far more fun to write this!**

**And you're all sweethearts for reviewing. I had 1 review, and then I checked back and had 5! It was really weird. Thank you all so much! It makes me feel so loved to have reviews. I just need to know that its worth updating and stuff. Judging by reviews, people are reading this more than the other one, so I'll update this one much faster! ^^**

**Thank you all for reading :] I'll update soon hehe x**


	3. Awakening

** A/N: I do not normally do this, but I highly recommend playing Marty Friedman's "Asu e no Sanka" cover song whilst reading all this chapter, as I wrote it with that in the back and that is how I intend it to be read. It has a very Japanese, dramatic feel, and I feel as though it incorporates many emotions. Please put it on loop as you read through it. I feel awful for demanding this but that is how I intend this chapter to be read. Although, if you absolutely DESPISE the piece after one listen through, fair enough. But the mood in that piece is what I incorporated into this chapter.**

** Also thank you for the reviews! You're all so sweet. This chapter is very long and you have my apologies. It has some dramatic parts too- I'm very sorry, its becoming less sweet. It will still be a very fluffy story, but right now its got quite a bit of drama.**

** Enjoy, thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

Mikoto tutted, holding up the honey coloured piece of fabric and shaking her head at it, as though scolding it. She looked it up and down, lifting the material here and there. The yukata was a very pretty style, with silky material and a comfortable net underneath it. The fabric glistened, however orange simply wasn't the colour. "You're blonde-haired and blue eyed. You simply can't wear orange, young lady." Naruto took note of the woman's odd seriousness when it came to clothes. Looking around, Mikoto spied a gorgeous red yukata in the corner.

"Try this one," she garbled, passing Naruto the coat hanger and ushered her into a dressing room. "I'd much rather you wear blue, but this is a festival for the Will of Fire, and I'm sure you'll look lovely in red anyway."

After fiddling with getting her clothes off, the young girl slipped into the yukata, doing up the bow with some difficulty. Looking at herself in the dressing room mirror, Naruto felt vaguely uncomfortable. Her chest was on clear show, as were her hips, due to the obi that was tied tightly around her waist. The patterns on it were floral and flowing, as was customary with the younger generation. On the back, the red swirl was sewn, as with most kimonos and yukatas in Konoha.

_The colours are beautiful, though,_ Naruto reluctantly decided. She unlocked the dressing room door, allowing Mikoto to see her adorning the yukata.

"Oh, Naruto! You look gorgeous- this is beautiful! You can have this one. It's only cotton, its not expensive I'll pay."

Naruto nodded absent-mindedly as she stared at herself in the mirror. Pulling at the material gently, she looked at herself and wondered hazily, _Do I really look gorgeous?_

A voice murmured quietly in the depths of her thoughts, and she ignored it, but not before she heard,

_Do you think he'll think so?_

* * *

><p>The evening was blustery, in a warm manner. There were small red and gold leaves that were caught on the wind, tumbling down the street and passing by the feet of various villagers and children. The night itself had a brisk feel; the wind was brisk, and the footsteps of the people were too.<p>

Mikoto was hurriedly lighting lamps, illuminating the narrow streets with warm lights, and the city was beautiful. In the square, there was a group of young women dancing gracefully, and in the crowds watching happily, was Naruto. _They look like cranes_, she thought happily, as the women moved softly, long and wide sleeves fluttering in the wind.

Abruptly, she was poked in the back, and she turned around to see none other than Mikoto herself, smiling at her. "Naruto, the next dance is for the young women of the village, if you remember. You should go up!"

Brief clapping was heard as the women glided away from the centre of the square, and the elderly woman Koharu announced the next dance on a microphone. Mikoto pushed her forward into the square, and Naruto briefly remembered a similar night in Lightning Country, in which she had to dance also. They had been in opal coloured kimonos, donned with pure white flowers. It'd all been very clear and beautiful, and they then, especially, had looked like cranes, pursuing flight in elegant manoeuvres.

Here, the dances were similar, but more lively- due to Fire country tradition. As other young women danced, Naruto began to recognise the movements that swayed and glided like doves, and she began to lift her arms and flow with the music, her legs and arms moving of their own accord as the music carried her away, like a river carrying her downstream. She felt her hair fall out behind her, but she carried on, hair trailing behind her like a veil as she danced. As her body swayed and twirled in such a serene, elegant way, she felt almost like a flame, even more so in her floral yukata. The girl briefly looked around, and saw that everyone too, looked like flames in their dance. Never before had she felt so alive. Her yukata sleeves fluttered like butterflies in the blustery autumn wind, and red and gold leaves battered at their feet as they were carried along by the breeze.

She danced. Her arms lifted and fell, and she span and twisted gently when the drums and erhus demanded it. The girl was so very glad she had wore red, for everyone else had, and they all glowed and burned with will and beauty. The warm zephyr made them flicker, alike to gently blowing upon a candle. This was the Will of Fire at its greatest; the gentle dance of the new generation, the brand new beginning for all of Konohagakure.

_We're like a massive inferno_, she smiled, _that is lighting up the skies._

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, where's Mother?"<p>

Itachi glanced around, before catching sight of his waving mother in the congregations around the large circle of dancing young girls in the square. "She's over there, Sasuke. Come on, lets go."

"Wait-"

Sasuke stopped. Something had caught his eye; a fast glint of gold. As he turned to search for it in the large group of elegantly dancing women, he saw none other than Naruto.

His heart skipped a beat. Though so young and naïve, and consistently clumsy by the sounds of it in her letters, she had managed to look absolutely beautiful. The sleeves of her yukata trailed behind her, making her almost winged. Her eyes shone, a bright blue in the dancing cloud of red cotton yukatas. Her hair had fallen out, and it was almost like a trail of gold, left by an angel that had tripped and fallen from the clouds onto the Earth. Sasuke had never been attracted by a woman before, never had any interest in the swarms of women that cooed over him, announcing their adoration for him constantly, Sakura especially. Never, despite the many times they had pressed themselves onto him, had Sasuke found any remote attraction for them. Yet, looking at this girl, as she smiled and allowed her body to flow gracefully with the beautiful music, the youngest Uchiha felt his heartbeat speed up, his palms begin to sweat and cheeks redden. Somehow, though, he felt he had no explanation.

Because Sasuke would never like an idiot like her, because she was an idiot, and he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't like idiots, because they don't.

"I can see what you mean, Sasuke. She really does look very beautiful tonight," Itachi said, smiling at his younger brother. They both looked at the young girl, who was dancing energetically. Her steps, more well timed and refined than either of the Uchiha's expected them to be, were beautiful and unmistakeably talented. "Mother certainly picked an excellent yukata for her."

Sasuke dragged his gaze from the dancing young woman and shook his head. "I don't think she looks beautiful at all! I just didn't expect her to be a good dancer, that's all. She's an idiot!" He glued his line of sight to the cobblestones below, and walked over to his mother with the elder Uchiha.

"What do you think of the festival? It's so beautiful this year," Mikoto smiled in delight. "Naruto is especially beautiful, don't you think? She must have learned how to dance in Lightning Country. I never would have guessed, myself!"

Itachi nodded in agreement, looking at the swaying young girl that span so elegantly and in time with the gentle oriental music. The youngest said nothing, nonetheless Itachi and Mikoto shared a knowing look, followed by a mirthful smile.

The music finished, and the young girls dispersed, exiting from the square into the congregations of people at the sides as the bon-odori dancers returned. Naruto scoured the crowds for them, before waving energetically and barrelling over-_ an ungraceful gesture in comparison to her beautiful dancing earlier,_ Sasuke thought.

"That was really fun!" she panted, a wide grin on her face as she bent over somewhat and held her thighs, struggling to catch her breath. Her blue eyes dazzled with something that Sasuke had never seen in them before, a twinkling bright feeling that made him feeling as though there were butterflies in his stomach, fluttering around at will. In her eyes, he could see a strong feeling of belonging.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, however he paused in his breath and stopped. His older brother looked down at him, shaking his head somewhat and emitting a small chuckle of light amusement.

"You looked amazing, Naruto. You're a fabulous dancer, and you look very beautiful," Mikoto smiled, her black hair framing her face as she smiled and ruffled Naruto's lengthy hair. "Itachi thinks so too. Sasuke especially!"

Itachi nodded in confirmation, and Sasuke remained silent, looking to the side and muttering a small "Hn." The young Uzumaki felt the pit of her stomach tingle and she blushed, grinning widely. Even though he hadn't said anything, to Naruto, the fact he didn't object meant the world to her.

The lamps flickered delicately, the flames inside burning on fuel that would soon run out. For one night, Konoha was illuminated in small flame. Children, awake past their bedtimes, ran amok with parents in tow, and young men and women alike donned in traditional dress. It was a sweet, familial feel.

The night drew on.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Team 7!"<p>

"Its 2. You were meant to be here at 11," the boisterous blonde bit out, a kind response to his hearty greeting. She looked him up and down; he had a headband slung over one eye, spiky grey hair, and the typical jounin attire. He also had a mask on half of his face. In fact, he held Jiraiya's book in one hand- a book about love and really violent love-making. She shook her head in dismay at his blatant rudeness.

"Yeah, where the hell where you?" the pink one screeched. Naruto resisted the strong urge to cover her ears. Goddammit, that girl is loud. _And high pitched. No wonder Sasuke sounded so irritated in his letters... _Said boy looked nonchalant as he usually did, and said nothing, but did give the jounin a stern look.

The man tutted, clamping his book shut and slipping it into his pocket. "Well, Naruto, you're certainly easily annoyed. Now- we won't be able to go anywhere near any C-rank missions until you're at least a genin." He looked her up and down. "I've been assigned to give you the equivalent of a test. I have your headband here."

He drew a small piece of paper out of his pocket, glancing at it briefly. "The test is... the bunshin technique!" He smiled at her (or so she assumed, from the look in his eyes).

Naruto tilted her head, her hair following suit. "Any bunshins?"

"Well, no. They have to be of me. Exactly." The mysterious jounin glanced at the paper again. "And, they have to be good."

"So they can be any kind of clone, as long as they're you?"

He looked upwards, as though deep in thought, before looking down and nodding. "Any kind. Though I suppose you wouldn't know any other than the standard academy clones."

The Uzumaki smiled, and stood up straight, closing her eyes and summoning her chakra to the tips of her fingers. She drew her hands together, putting them in the standard bunshin hand-signs. As Team 7 waited in anticipation of her clones, the blonde smirked, and moved her left two fingers horizontal to her other fingers. The rest of her team tilted their heads, wondering what in the world she was doing.

_That's not the regular bunshin technique..._

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_...thats a forbidden technique that takes up far too much chakra for it to even be an option for someone who isn't even a genin yet!_

Sasuke stepped back in slight shock as the entire training ground became filled with Naruto's, all with their hands in that position, and all laughing. _I've never seen so much blonde in my entire life,_ he thought in disbelief, looking around. He felt a twinge of shock and envy, however revelled in the fact that they were still illusions and nothing more... not of very much use in a battle.

"Well done Naruto," the man nodded, looking around at the field full of young, pubescent girls. He turned to the others, and smiled. "The most impressive thing about this jutsu, Sasuke and Sakura, is that these are tangible clones. In other words, these can withstand significant damage before disappearing. However, they require a very large amount of chakra to create."

_Ahh, so that's her name? Sakura. That explains her fluorescent pink hair slightly..._

She dispelled her clones, and the training grounds became misty with smoke for a moment or two, before it dissipated, leaving only Team 7 standing. Naruto felt a harsh, biting stare from Sasuke in the back of her head, and it left her feeling wary and... upset?

"Welcome to Team 7. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your jounin instructor." The scarecrow smiled at her, before turning to the entire team. "We have a C rank in three days. Considering you've never been on a mission before, Naruto, this will be difficult, but I've already arranged it. You three had best train for the next two days. I'll see you at 8 in the morning in the Hokage's office. Seeing as none of you have trained on chakra control, I've asked Jiraiya to come and help you all with walking on water."

Even Sasuke showed quite a bit of confusion at this prospect. "What? Walking on water? How are we supposed to do that?"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, before waving them a brisk goodbye and disappearing in a quick swirl of leaves.

Awkwardly, she looked around at her team and examined their expressions, giving them a lop-sided, nervous smile. Sasuke looked sufficiently angry at her, and she could feel an aura of menace around him. His eyes were cold, and Naruto felt her heart sink like lead to the bottom of her stomach. She looked down, her feet shuffling awkwardly as she felt angry at him for being angry at her- which was probably stupid, however she couldn't help it. Why did he have to be mad at her?

Naruto heard familiar, wooden footsteps, that clacked in a strong, even manner that she was so very used to. She turned, face-to-face with her eccentric, somewhat old mentor.

"I am the mighty Jiraiya!" His voice boomed throughout the training ground, making small dainty birds flee from their branches and swoop down to hide amongst the overgrown bushes. Her two teammates stepped back in what was mistaken fear to Naruto. She shot him a laughing look.

He snapped at her. "Show respect for one of the Sannin, the three that fought in the Great Shinobi Wars!"

Naruto snorted. "The only reason you even like Tsunade is because of her humongous boobs!"

The sage fell into a trance thinking about the bouncing, perfectly spherical breasts that jiggled like water balloons as she slammed her fist into his- _Ouch!_ Jiraiya visibly winced and shook himself out of his trance. "You have no respect for me, brat! Hmph. Well, come with me. We're going to train."

* * *

><p>The grass adjacent to the small river tribute became soaked with water, as the blonde once again ungracefully fell into the water, the water splashing around her and soaking the riverbank and, to their annoyance, everybody else.<p>

"God, you're such an idiot! This is too easy." Her pink haired teammate stood proudly, with arrogance apparent as she fed chakra evenly into her feet. Naruto shot her a glare; the girl had obviously been blessed with good chakra control, whereas Uzumaki Naruto was far from saying the same.

"Who cares about chakra control anyway? Its not like I'm gonna be a medic ninja," Naruto snorted half-heartedly. No, she definitely had no intention of becoming a medic ninja, but it certainly was disheartening to be terrifically awful at this anyway. She would probably need to walk on water in the future, too, seeing as she was a ninja. As much as Naruto wanted to sound like she didn't care, she really did, and she was really bloody annoyed about the fact that she was so bad at this altogether.

Sasuke, too, was being a really big asshole about it all. He wasn't the best, certainly not as good as Sakura, however he was a fair degree better than her and he wasn't one to ignore that. "Hmph. Maybe if you weren't such a dead last you might get this."

_Ouch. That one bit._ "Don't be such a bastard! You're not great at this either!" As much as Naurto tried to retaliate with a biting, harsh comment that would help her retain her dignity, she wasn't actually particularly good at really hurting peoples feelings, unlike Sasuke. Why he was so mad at her, she didn't understand anyway. All she did was learn a technique, and they had promised to learn techniques while they were gone, anyway...

"Let me explain this, brats."

Uzumaki Naruto lost her concentration completely at the interruption of Jiraiya's loud, booming voice and fell over into the stream, scaring various fish into a scurried exit. Sakura chuckled behind her hand, muffling her snide laughter as the blonde brushed herself off and squeezed water out her hair.

"Sakura has excellent chakra control due to her high intellect. She got very high marks at the academy." She blushed, flattered by the praise. "However, she also has a considerably lower amount of chakra than you two, which helps. For instance, her limit for a kage bunshin might be only one, or two if she was lucky." Her gaze was redirected towards the floor, as she felt embarassment surge through her and her cheeks flood red. _I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't look down on me for that..._

"Sasuke has relatively high intelligence, though not as high as Sakura's. You have quite a bit more chakra than her, allowing you to perform some astonishing techniques for your age, I hear. You might be able to perform... five or six kage bunshins, perhaps. And the more chakra, the harder controlling it is." Sasuke remained nonchalant throughout, showing no sign of emotion though Naruto had her sneaking suspicions he was still annoyed at her, however somewhat proud of being better than Sakura.

"Naruto has extremely, extremely high amounts of chakra, however I'm aware she listened very little in the academy. Because you have very large amounts of chakra, and very little theory, you're fairly abysmal at this." As he spoke directly at her, she folded her arms and turned away. "And in comparison to you too... well, she can perform hundreds and hundreds of kage bunshins, but that is an advantage and a disadvantage in itself."

Jiraiya stepped onto the water tentatively. "Too much chakra will make the water repel you, causing you to lose your balance and fall in. Too little chakra, and well, you'll just fall in anyway. You need to feed in the right amount. For those without high chakra control, it will take a good deal of practice to get it right."

The sage continued with his lengthy explanation of chakra control, whereas the blonde kunoichis attention was diverted. She recalled Jiraiya's mentioning of that Sasuke knew some very difficult techniques. If so, why was he even mad at her? He was jealous of her technique, sure, however if he knew some difficult ones, why was he being an ass? _He is such a hypocrite!_

"Boo!"

The Uchiha toppled face first into the stream, black hair sticking to his face in disarray. He was visibly angry- shaking, even- on the other hand, though, Naruto could not contain her hysterical laughter at his form, even as he came after with vengeance in mind.

"You two! Stop! You should listen to Jiraiya-sama!"

It was strange though, because although she wanted to be mad at him because he was mad at her, even though she wanted to be angry and punch him or something like that, it was kind of difficult to. In the end, she didn't really mean it, when she insulted him. And even though his insults really stung, she got the feeling he didn't mean it either.

Though there was perhaps one difference. It was really odd because when she spoke to him, she yelled at him and insulted him sometimes, then other times she got along with him, and those were the times she realised that they were really good friends. They were; she couldn't lie about that. Yet, she got this really tingling feeling sometimes when she spoke to him. She also got really hot, those times, too. Like, her face would get really warm.

It was stupid, though, because Naruto didn't like him like that, because he's an asshole. A friend, but a really big asshole who constantly belittled her. In a friendly way, but he still did.

She felt really silly all of a sudden, and yet she felt really happy. Here, in a warm stream in her home-town, with her friends and her teacher or make-shift parent. Naruto had often felt good, happy or relaxed. Some of those times she had been slightly tipsy on sake that she had been offered from Tsunade. The point was though, was that she had been happy and content before.

Funnily enough, however, this was the first time she'd ever felt at home.

* * *

><p>Naruto creaked the door open to her apartment wearily.<p>

She lashed her jacket and water-bottle on the couch, rubbing her head. It had been such a long day of training.

Everything was so sore. Her joints felt like they were going to fall apart, and that was really abnormal for her. She had never really suffered from fatigue or getting tired easily. It wasn't normal for her, even if she had trained continuously all day. Her chakra reserves were, quote Jiraiya, rather large; it was abnormal for her to feel this lethargic after training this simple. Back when her and Jiraiya had trained, using kage bunshins to allow her to train her skills with maximum profit, she had gotten kind of tired and had gone to bed. This was a really different feeling- the kind of tired where she felt too tired to drag herself to her bedroom door.

_This is so weird..._ Naruto's eyesight began to fail her. The girl persistently rubbed her eyes, trying clear her eyesight. She could not; looking up, she could see that everything was blurred- edges were unclear, and she couldn't any detail anymore.

Naruto span around, and paced towards the kitchen and towards the sink, filling up a small glass with tap water and drinking it quickly. All of a sudden, her stomach protested, turning itself up and over. The blonde pulled her hair back as she vomited violently, her throat burning from the contractions. _Why do I feel so ill? This is all Sasuke's fault, I bet..._

All of a sudden, it became very clear indeed that she had hardly vomited up any of her lunch; a good majority of what was lying in the kitchen sink was red. It was mixed with her stomach acid, a sickly pink. The blonde clenched her stomach, feeling herself rearing to vomit again.

She stood over the kitchen sink, and yet she couldn't. Her legs gave in, collapsing completely. The blonde had little to no energy at all, and she tried to pull herself up with one arm with the little energy she could muster, and yet, nothing came of it. Her arm faltered, and she fell onto her side.

Naruto lay there, staring up at her freshly painted ceiling. She gagged again, blood pouring out of her mouth and surrounding her. She felt it seep into her hair like into paper, staining her golden hair red. _Am I going to die here?_ She pondered quietly, staring at herself in the reflection of her oven. It was so strange, seeing herself lying in blood, unable to move. It was very rare Naruto ever found herself incapable of taking care of herself. She very rarely got ill at all, in fact.

_Nobody will find me here until tomorrow. I'm going to die here_, she realised painfully.

Her eyesight detioriated even more so, and her reflection became nothing more than two fuzzy blue clumps of colour staring back at her. She felt herself spasm violently, and blood seeped out of her mouth again, spilling all around her. Even as she felt herself become damp with blood, Naruto felt as though she were out-of-body- distant from the experience completely.

"Got what you deserved, bitch."

As she spied a face- though fuzzy and near unidentifiable – she coughed again. Her chest was racking, and now not only was she vomiting red, as her lungs hacked up what she thought was phlegm, she could taste blood in her mouth. _Thats it, I'm going to die, right? Here. Damn..._

Naruto lifted her hand with all the strength she had in her, scooping up a drop of blood with her finger. With all her might, she pushed her arm forward, and began writing on the oven. She drew her hand back, putting her finger in the blood once more and pushing it onto the oven, spelling out letters in her own bodily fluid.

_Fuck... I can't..._

Her arm fell. There was no more energy. Naruto had nothing more to give, nothing more to use. No more drops of strength to summon. She was dying.

_Goddammit, you asshole..._

Her blue eyes became hazy with thoughts. _Find me... stupid asshole..._

The dying blonde took a last look at the oven. In scraggly, uneven katakana, affected by her near-death state and illiterate nature aside from that, was en-scribed in dripping blood,

'**Mizu**'.

* * *

><p>The youngest Uchiha could hear his mother fiddling with various plates and cutlery in the kitchen as he went in quietly and opened the fridge.<p>

"So, Sasuke, how was training today?"

Sasuke shrugged, pulling out the orange juice and settling it on the side before closing the fridge door. He rummaged in the cupboard for a glass, putting it down gently on the table. "It was okay, I guess."

Mikoto frowned, as she placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the tap. "Don't be so vague! What training did you do?" She turned the water on its hottest setting.

Sasuke murmured, "We learned how to walk on water. Naruto was especially bad at it, but my other teammate was really good at it." He looked down. "I was particularly cold to Naruto today."

His mum chuckled slightly. "Well, do me a favour and go say sorry, will you? I need you to give back her yukata anyway. She didn't realise she was meant to keep it."

He lifted the glass of orange juice to his lips, drinking it slowly and looking upwards as he did. _I guess I was a bit of an asshole to her today_. Then, he shook his head. _I was a complete asshole to her today. I have to apologise._ Sasuke sighed, settling down his glass. "I'll go get the yukata off the radiator. Her apartment is in the upper apartment complex isn't it?"

Mikoto nodded, a wide smile on her face. "I'll see you Sasuke! Be back later, will you?"

"Mm." Sasuke waved, picking up and folding Naruto's red yukata in his arms. It was warm from the radiator, and he could feel the gentle creases in it, and the embroidered floral patterns. It brought back pleasant memories of the festival, and Sasuke faintly smiled. "Bye, Mother!"

The door closed eerily, and Mikoto felt very cold all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door.<p>

There was no response. He listened carefully, listening for any shuffling noises that would indicate footsteps, or any breathing that would indicate presence at all. There was nothing, and Sasuke felt a deep unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had Naruto gone out? Was she still mad at him?

He knocked again, more harsh as he smacked his knuckles on her hardwood door. There was nothing. He shuffled aside to look through the window. He couldn't see anything- then again, he couldn't see much aside from the hall anyway. The Uchiha began to feel somewhat worried. As far as he knew, she'd gone straight home, and she hadn't been particularly energized after her day of training. If he didn't know any better, Sasuke would say that she'd gotten pretty tired out towards the end...

Something was very wrong. Feeling like a fool for not doing so earlier, he tried to the handle. The door opened with ease. That was an even worse sign, and Sasuke felt his heart sink. He can't imagine her just leaving her door unlocked. She was a trained kunoichi, it was nothing like her to just leave things open like that.

Everything looked so normal. The walls were the same colour they were when Sasuke and Itachi slaved over them, and everything was relatively neat. The only difference was that Naruto's jacket and water bottle were slung on the couch. _She must be in_, Sasuke realised. _I've knocked so loud... is she a really heavy sleeper, or...?_

He opened the bedroom door. Aside from the pictures plastered in photo frames on the wall, it was completely vacant. It was relatively untouched, the bed had been made in a half-hearted effort. _She hasn't been to bed... and she hasn't left. So... where?_

Sasuke pushed open the bathroom door. There was no sign of Naruto at all, or even that she'd been in there. _That means there is only the kitchen... she has to be in there._ He shut the door behind him, and his heart sped up as he walked towards the kitchen. Something felt wrong, very very wrong. If she was in there, there was no chance she was going to be well. Why would she have not answered the door?

He pushed open the kitchen door, and was met with a thick, heavy stench of metal. Sasuke's eyes widened at it, and he automatically drew his hands to his nose in an effort to stifle the horrid smell. The Uchiha stepped in warily, and his breath caught in his throat.

The angel that he had saw a couple of years ago lay on the floor. Her golden hair was now dyed red with blood that matted it to her head, and blood surrounded her like the water had on the coastal shelf. He walked over, and he felt so distant and so terrified as he picked her up from the pool of blood and propped her on his lap. He realised how horrifically pale she had become, as her skin tone near matched Sasuke's himself.

Blood trailed from her mouth in small droplets of red, and he brought himself to pick up a limp arm and clutch her hand. Her fingers were cold against the warmth of Sasuke's palms. It was all really strange again, because something really hurt.

And try as he might to ignore the pain, it was anything but a bleeding wound. No stitches would heal it, no plasters would cover it and stop the blood flow, because there was no physically injury. There was a dull, aching pain in his chest, and it was so odd, because it hurt so much and yet Sasuke couldn't even pinpoint its cause.

It was strange too, because his eyes were burning, like they were on fire or something. They were really hurting, and they were beginning to prickle, and abruptly he just couldn't see at all.

They're tears, he realised painfully. They ran down- warm, salty tears, afresh with the pain that had been pounding in his heart like a taiko drum. The tears fell, and Sasuke didn't like that feeling at all. He hated crying. He tried his hardest never to cry, never to let loose any tears over anything. Somehow, though, he couldn't control these, these ones that spilled from his eyes and onto the angel below.

A tear fell onto her eyelid, and another one fell onto her nose as he wept. It was silent in the apartment, there was no noise whatsoever. His tears were inaudible, soundless in their descent, and yet how could something so silent and small be so utterly painful? Sasuke didn't like death at all. He still missed his father, as strict as he had been. _This girl is such an idiot, I don't even know why I bother. She's so obnoxious sometimes. _Tears fell again. _She pushed me over in the stream, too. She's so childish. All those letters were really long too._ There was another sharp twinge of pain in his chest. _Yet I would sit there for hours and write back, and I spent hours painting this apartment as a surprise. And I like her, I really really like her, and I don't want her to leave me like this._

He felt a wheezing, racking cough. "I knew you would be the one... who found me here." Her hazy, glistening blue eyes looked up at him. "What... are you crying? Pfft... who would have thought?"

Sasuke's tears fell faster, and Naruto looked back up at him. Her eyes were crystal clear, and so very blue, like stained glass. They gazed up at him, and he said nothing, but instead clutched the girl tightly to his chest. Though the blood from her head and the edge of her mouth stained his shirt, he did not relinquish his grip, and they were silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goddammit this got really dramatic and stressful, but don't worry this next one won't be as scary and stuff. It will be focused on recovery, explanation, and fluff, and then we ****will probably head off to Wave Country arc. **

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really long and I considered splitting it into two (that'd probably get me more views anyway...) but I had intended for this all to be together, and together it shall stay. I apologise for the length of it. **

** Reviews are very welcome, try to give as much constructive criticism as possible. Thanks for reading! By the way, the reviews last time were lovely. Thank you so much! xxx**

**(Also I'm really confused by the review I got which is actually just a ".", but oh well hahaha!) x  
><strong>


End file.
